


Only Way to Celebrate

by vesta02



Series: The She-Wolf and her Commander [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Closet Sex, Cullenlingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Humor, Romance, Smut, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 17:44:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5099852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vesta02/pseuds/vesta02
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for @greyallison's smut challenge, prompt: "Celebration"</p><p>Following the capture of Griffon Wing Keep, Cora Trevelyan and her Commander find a little time for their private celebrations.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Only Way to Celebrate

**Author's Note:**

> Written for @greyallison's smut challenge, prompt: "Celebration". I also may or may not have blushed the entire time I wrote all the steamy bits. It's one of the first times I've posted anything close to explicit, so I hope it all makes sense!

It was almost embarrassing how much and how badly she wanted him. Cora had never quite understood the appeal of long-term arrangements or the allure of commitment; experience had taught her that allowing anyone to get close only offered them the means to use and abuse her trust and her love. Intimacy, baring her soul, meant pain and Cora wasn’t willing to subject herself to that again, not when she’d been so badly burnt before.

But surprisingly, for the first time in her life, Cora found herself feeling safe with someone. It was both exciting and terrifying all rolled into one. He made it easy though, which gentle smiles and a willingness to take everything at her pace. Until now everything had been much slower – soft touches, sighs against her lips, a steady heartbeat to keep her company into the evening. The evolution towards _more_ though, something heady and driven by both lust and love, had begun to bloom in her heart.

“No one will miss us,” Cora breathed against his neck, close by necessity and for the sake of being near him. “Follow me?” A request and a question. As the celebration rallied on around them, Cullen tilted his head towards hers, warm brown eyes glinting in the firelight. Weeks of riding through the desert had given him thick stubble and his curls seemed more out of place than usual, giving him a rugged appeal that many of the ladies already at the fort had taken notice of.

Yet Cullen’s eyes were on her, lips curving into a smirk, stretching the scar along his lip ever so slightly. “You don’t want to stay?” His lips ghosted along her ear and she couldn’t help but shiver, “This is just as much your victory as theirs.”

Taking Griffon Wing Keep had been only a little challenging, happy to free the space up for merchants and for their soldiers before they made it to them. Cora and her companions had ridden along ahead of the army marching farther to the west. Adamant was only a few days ride from here and they needed some relief before storming the old Warden Keep.

“I’d much rather spend time with you,” Cora set her half-touched drink down, “it’s been _weeks_ , Cullen.” She was wound too tight and the simple act of being near him was driving her a little mad. She wanted to run her fingers through his hair, to press herself against the hard planes of his body, to find some sort of release.

His bare fingers brushed against her jaw and she sighed audibly, thankful for the noise around them. Only Cullen could hear her, drawing in a small, short breath of his own. “Please, Cullen, I-“ _love you, need you_ \- “want you.”

A chuckle, dark, delicious and wanting, escaped his lips, reaching to grasp her wrist in one of his hands. His lips ghosted along her rapid pulse. “Lead the way, my lady.”

It wouldn’t be ideal but Cora didn’t need perfect. Her fingers laced with his, ignoring any looks thrown their way as she swiftly took him through the crowd. The guards were a little more thinned out near the top of the fort and, turning quickly, she found exactly what she was looking for.

“Here?” Cullen’s tone took on its usual pitch, frowning as she opened the door to a small storage space. Sacks of grains and some other supplies in crates made it tight but it was the only privacy Cora could think of in the Keep.

“Yes, _here_ ,” She huffed, adding impishly, “unless you’d rather go back down, I’m sure I can take matters well into my own hands.”

Cullen gave a low laugh, rolling his eyes but moving forward as Cora walked back. One, two, three steps and they were inside, Cullen shutting the door behind them. “I’m sure you can take care of yourself another time,” His lips remained curled into a smirk, bending to brush his cheek against her neck only to hear her give a breathy laugh at his stubble against her skin, “as you said, it’s been _weeks_. And,” His teeth grazed along the pulse point on her neck, “I’ve missed you fiercely.”

Cora moaned against his shoulder, rolling her head to the side as his lips trailed open-mouthed kisses along her skin. Thank the Maker everything cooled down at night in the desert, or the heat from outside and from within would have melted her completely. Her fingers carded through his curls, grasping the back of his neck to pull him in for a rough, clumsy kiss. Their bodies molded together (and Cora was thankful he’d seen reason to rid himself of his armor earlier in the evening), heat radiating from his body in waves as his hips rolled against hers.

His fingers worked along the buttons of her shirt, peeling it away from her skin, breaking their kiss to let his gaze run along her body. A very slight frown creased his brow, fingertips trailing lightly along a newly bandaged area along her side. Cora offered a little smile and a shrug of her shoulders. “Occupational hazard of storming a keep,” She breathed, untucking his shirt so she could slip her slender hands up along his bare skin. He gave a shaky moan, reaching to unclasp her breast band instead, backing off as she helped him tug his shirt over his head.

Cora all but melted at skin to skin contact, her lips pressing kisses along his shoulder, down his chest, tasting sunlight and salt along his skin. His hands found her breasts and she tugged her mouth away from her efforts at a love bite to give a sharp gasp when his fingers rolled over one erect nipple.

“Cullen!” She whimpered, honeyed eyes meeting his, need and desire melting into one singular emotion as she rolled her hips up into his again, fingers reaching to undo the laces of his breeches. He took a step forward and she stumbled back instead as her hands flew from his pants to catch herself (not that she had to worry as his hands wrapped tightly around her waist in an effort to lower themselves both down), resting along the sacks of grain.

She quirked a brow, lips curving upward. “I didn’t think a closet was a place to thoroughly ravish someone,” She teased before his lips caught hers in a needy kiss.

“You never said anything about being _quick_ ,” Cullen retorted softly, shifting to undo the laces of her boots, sliding one and then the other off her feet, running his fingers along her insole with the full knowledge that he’ll get a laugh out of her. Her pants come next as she lifted her hips in an effort to slide them off her legs. “I fully intend to enjoy myself,” There was a wicked gleam in his eyes as his gaze slid over her now naked body.

Cora had never been ashamed of her figure, happy to bare it with the brief lovers she’d encountered before. But there was a deeper intimacy in his look, the way his hands slid along her sides, tracing scars and curves in reverence that almost took her breath away. His lips pressed against hers, tongue molding with hers for only a moment before he began a trail downward. His lips were at her navel when she realized where he was going and the intent behind his actions.

Cullen nudged her legs apart as his lips landed just above the apex of her thighs. Through lidded eyes, Cora watched him, breathing unevenly when his gaze met hers. “May I?” He whispered against her skin and Cora gave an emphatic nod and moan. With one long swipe of his tongue, she was captured in sensation, eyes closed, head falling back against the sacks.

Maker, why had she waited so long before now to let anyone do this to her?

With tongue and teeth and fingers, Cullen’s ministrations helped build the coiling heat in her belly, the kind that left Cora breathless and whimpering, turned to putty in his hands. And, oh, how he knew to meld and mold her, drawing little cries and moans that only spurred him onward. It was only when he slid one finger, then two in and crooked them that she was gasping, surging rather than inching towards release.

“Cullen,” She moaned his name, letting it fall from her lips like a prayer, thighs tightening at his head, back arched upward. “I’m so close!” Everything was hazy and bright and coiling oh so closer to the edge of no return.

His lips wrapped at her clit and her world shattered around her. Cora writhed and moaned, gasping to catch her breath as Cullen saw her through her climax. Thankfully no one at the party downstairs could hear them, no one would know just what Cullen had done with her, and for that Cora could be grateful. She was breathing unsteadily as he slid up her body, sighing against his lips when he captured her for a slow, sensual kiss.

“You have too much clothing on,” Cora murmured against his lips, nuzzling her cheek against his in a brief moment of tenderness. Cullen laughs, shifting to tug his breeches off. There was no denying how affected he was by her as her fingers wrapped around him, drawing an unsteady and breathy groan.

“Cora,” He breathed her name like it was the most holy thing he had ever known. A shiver ran down her spine as she sat up to meet his kiss on the way back down to her.

“Sit here,” She commanded softly, watching with untamed lust in her eyes as he settled next to her. Swinging her legs on either side of his hips, she faced him. One hand reached between them, the other on his shoulder as she rubbed against him. He moaned against her neck, biting down, sucking hard enough to leave a mark. _Let him_ , she thought as she slowly eased him within her, let him mark her, show the world that she was his and his alone.

There was a moment when she had seated herself upon them that all was still, simply breathing together with their foreheads touching. Then Cora rolled her hips and sparked the flame that hadn’t quite died down within herself, fanning the fire of Cullen’s needs as well. They moved together with ease, finding a rhythm with one another that had Cullen gasping against her lips and Cora feeling the sparks of need deep within her again.

“Cora,” He moaned, Cora, I-” But her lips captured his swiftly, swallowing whatever confession he had been so willing to express. Not now, she thought, not now.

Her second climax was swifter, crashing upon her with little warning. She threw her head back and cried out, trembling as she moved with Cullen to help see him to completion. Her fingers rested on either side of his face, lips against his, foreheads touching. “I have you, Cullen,” She whispered, “come on, Cullen.”

A harsh groan fell from his lips as his movements became erratic. His lips caught hers in a desperate kiss, his gasping words drowned along her tongue as he spilled into her. He was shaking, eyes closed, panting into her shoulder as the slowly came to a gentle stop.

“Well,” He breathed against her neck, leaving a delicate kiss to one of the slowly forming bruises he left, “that’s one way to celebrate capturing a keep.”

Cora laughed. “It’s the only way to do it now, I’m afraid. Nothing else will do.” She had words on her lips, emotions churning within, but she closed her mouth instead. Running her fingers gently through his curls. Those would come later, she thought. For now this was enough.


End file.
